Stardust and Teardrops
by Panda-Cube
Summary: Zazie gets a job a small cake shop called Stardust Cake and Tea shop. But the shop wasn't doing so well. Chisame somehow ends up helping Zazie with her work. Class 3-A was doing their Yuri Couple's Halloween party, and invited Chisame and Zazie. But Chisame declined and no one has seen Zazie for awhile.


Stardust and Teardrops

It close to Halloween here at Mahora Academy, and Chisame is getting ready to upload new fan photos to her website, for Chiu-Chiu. Chisame logs on to her website to finds out that her ranking dropped to second place on the net. A new website had just up loaded to 'The Best Net', Stardust's Cake & Tea. Chisame was just about to click on their website to see what it all was about, when someone knocked on her door. Chisame opens the door to find Asuna at the door. "Chisame we need your help for something really quick!" Asuna said overly existed. Asuna then grabbed Chisame by the arm and dashed out dragging Chisame with her.

They then arrived in their classroom it seems that they we're trying to do a costume party for Halloween, but everyone's costumes were either badly made or falling apart. "You see we were trying to make our own costumes but it didn't work out very well. And we were hoping that you could help in remaking the costumes." Asuna begged. Chisame was stunned on how bad their costumes were. "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I HELP YOU GUYS?" Chisame yelled. "Didn't you get a letter saying that class 3-A was doing a Halloween party for all the Negima Yuri couples?" Asuna questioned.

Chisame remembered getting a flashy flier about something party related; however she just threw it away. "The party is two days away and we're so close of being done. That's why we need your help." Asuna pleaded. Chisame grunted out of anger and their stupidity. "If I do this will you allow me not to participate?" Chisame asked. "Aw we were hoping that you would join us this year. But I guess if you really don't want to, we won't force you to." Then Chisame took out her pactio card "Adeat!" Chisame waved her want and changed their costumes that she thought would suit them much better. Chisame gave a proud smile on how well she did. Then she look at all who was there, it seemed that everyone was here except Zazie. "Is Zazie not going?" she asked.

"No, I haven't seen her all day today. Are you worried about her?" Asuna chuckled trying to make Chisame admit that she likes her. "N-no that's not why, i-if there isn't anything else you need me for I'll be leaving." Chisame then left with the thought of what Zazie was up to. On her way home she saw a small café and decided to stop in real quite. When Chisame was seated she saw that there weren't a whole lot of gests here today. 'Must be a slow day' Chisame thought to herself. Then one of the waitress came up to Chisame waiting for her order. The waitress was wearing a maid dress with a panda mask.

Chisame already knew who it was, even with the mask. "Z-Zazie? What are you doing?" Chisame asked with a sweat drop. Zazie slowly removed the mask showing a faint blush, as if she was embarrassed to be seen in the maid outfit. Zazie didn't say anything while she tried to get Chisame's order. Chisame didn't really care what she was doing here, but she just went along and ordered. Chisame looked at the menu and said "I'll have the earl gray tea, and some lime cake." But when Chisame looked back, Zazie was already gone.

Few minutes later a different waitress came to Chisame's table with the earl tea and the lime cake. "E-excuse me. What happened to the other waitress from before?" Chisame asked without trying to be so obvious. "Oh her she left a little while ago." The waitress replied. Another waitress showed up and commented "I do hope she doesn't quit." "Yea I hope so too." said the other waitress. Chisame grew curious and asked "Why does it matter so much?" "If we lose her help then we'll lose most of our customers. You see we just started this cake shop about two months ago and we haven't been having many customers lately. Then this one girl shows up asking if she could work here. And we've been slowly getting more and more people coming in."

The two waitresses then realized that they still had to work, so they got back to work. Chisame sat and gazed into her cup of tea, lost in thought. When she got done Chisame left to her apartment plopped onto her bed, still thinking of why Zazie took that job. Not realizing it Chisame fell asleep.

The next morning Chisame decided to ask Zazie herself. She went to the cake shop and saw Zazie sweeping the entrance way with a sad look on her face. Chisame walked up to Zazie and surprised her. "Hey there's something I would like to talk to you about, can we talk?" Chisame asked. She and Zazie sat at a table outside and for a while no one spoke until Chisame got tired and spoke "I was wondering why you got a job? Are you low on cash or something?" Zazie shook her head as her face turned a faint red. Zazie tried to look at Chisame but quickly averted her eye elsewhere. "Did you just take this job so that you could help them?" Chisame asked.

Zazie softly shook her head yes, as if it was half right. Chisame was worried that she wasn't doing a very good job and felt kind of bad for the store. Just then Zazie looked up at Chisame with soft puppy eyes. Chisame felt like she had been shot through the heart. "H-hey Zazie, I may not be very good but I think I might know something that might help the shop." Chisame said with a bright blush. Zazie's eye grew bright along with her smile.


End file.
